Warehouse Rendezvous
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Sequel to Personal Goals, though could be read as a stand alone. The Flash tracks Captain cold to an abandoned warehouse... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: This idea came from Personal Goals, however, you don't need to have read _that_ to read this. Enjoy!**

The Flash zipped outside an abandoned warehouse. He cautiously entered, eyes scanning the dark interior. He raised his right hand to his ear. "Guys, are you sure this is Cold's location?" The words had barely left his mouth before a familiar whirring signaled the firing of the Cold gun. He couldn't pinpoint the exact location in time to stop his left leg from being frozen to the floor, from the knee down.

"Feeling a little Cold Flash?" a drawling voice asked moving into sight and circling behind him as the Flash desperately tried to phase his leg enough to slip free. "How about I warm you up?" that tempting voice uttered as Cold pressed against his back, something that was assuredly not his Cold gun resting against his ass.

"C-Cold-"

"What do you say, Flash?" He splayed his gloved hand over the Speedster's stomach as he holstered the Cold gun. After all, it had served its purpose. "You're trembling. Are you cold or…?" His hand trailed down and found the speedster's answering bulge. He let out a smug chuckle. "You're horny. What do you say Flash, want me to help you scratch this itch?"

"P-please," he moaned.

With a smug smirk, Cold unzipped the Speedster's suit until it reached his utility belt. "Thought you'd never ask." He deftly undid the belt and slid the zip down the remainder of the way.

"H-how…?"

"I've been studying you Flash." He slipped his gloved hand inside the suit and gripped the Speedster's shaft, causing him to vibrate. "Trying to get away?"

"N-not-" the Speedster cut off, the ice sapping his ability to speak further, not that he needed to.

"Side effect?" The younger man nodded. "Interesting. Anyway, you know what I'm like for making plans. I made one for what I'd do if I ever had you at my mercy." The Speedster trembled. "Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want. Tell me to stop and we will, no matter what we're doing."

"I-I kn-know," the younger man stuttered.

"Hm. I think I need to warm you up a bit before we get started," he drawled as he stroked the Speedster's shaft.

"N-not i-in th-the s-suit!" he stuttered desperately.

Cold chuckled softly, but eased the Speedster's hard cock from within the suit. "Ramon give you shit if you dirty the suit?" he asked, setting a faster rhythm that had the Speedster moaning.

"Or d-damage it."

The thief squeezed just as he began the down stroke causing the Speedster to come, his cry reverberating around the warehouse. "Better?" he asked with a smirk, beyond smug that the Speedster was leaning back against him.

"Mm." He turned so he could glance at the thief's goggled face. "Going to keep your gloves on the whole time?"

"Want me to?"

"Tempting, but no. I want to feel your fingers on my skin."

Cold's smirk broadened as he tilted the Speedster's head enough so that he could kiss the younger man hungrily. Flash clung to him and kissed back eagerly, moaning when the thief's tongue slipped into his mouth, thoroughly mapping and claiming every inch. When they separated the Speedster was panting, flushed, with lust-darkened eyes.

"Oh, the things I want to do to your mouth," the thief drawled as he traced a possessive finger down the Speedster's cheek to the corner of his mouth. When the Speedster turned to suck the glove-covered digit into his mouth Cold pulled it back. "Not today," he denied, kissing the Speedster when he pouted. "Those plans will have to go on the back-burner. There are other plans I have for you now."

"Like what?"

"For starters, can we remove the cowl? I already know who you are under it." The Speedster reached up and pulled the cowl back. Cold rewarded the trust the gesture showed with a deep kiss, enjoying it more than the last. "Now, let's get your gorgeous body out of the suit," he announced and proceeded to do just that until it was peeled down as far as the ice still on the Speedster's leg allowed.

"How-"

"This thing is skin-tight Scarlet. Not hard to figure out the body underneath it." The younger man's cheeks blazed hot enough to match the nickname. "Nothing to be ashamed of," he remarked as he ran his hands appreciatively down the Speedster's torso. "Wait, you wanted me to remove my gloves."

"Yes."

Cold quickly stripped off his gloves and repeated the gesture. The Speedster moaned and pressed his now bare ass against the pronounced bulge in the thief's trousers. It was Cold's turn to moan. "Slow down Scarlet," he admonished trapping the speedster's hips in position.

"You know I'm all about going fast, right?"

"And I'm all about slowing you down," he returned, biting down the side of the Speedster's neck, the fur of his hood tickling the younger man's skin.

"Not helping," he moaned turning his neck to give the thief better access.

He bit down hard enough to mark, sparking another vibration. "So what do you want Scarlet?" he drawled, smirk in place.

"What about your plans?"

"I have to adjust my plans bases on what you're willing to do."

"Tell me what you want, and I'll let you know if I'm willing."

Cold licked over the mark, loving the shiver that came as reaction. "What I want is to wrap my lips around your cock and suck until you cum." A vibration wracked his entire frame. "I take it you like that idea then?"

"Yes," he moaned. "What else?"

"I want to give you a rim job then tongue fuck your hole."

"Yes," he whispered quivering.

"I want to stretch you with my fingers, then pound your pretty ass."

"Yes," he moaned through another vibration. "What else?" he asked panting.

The thief smirked and stroked his thumbs over the Speedster's hipbones. "I think that's enough for now Scarlet. Don't want to wear you out too much," he drawled and licked over his hickey again.

"Then how about you get started?"

"I'd punish you for being so bossy, if you weren't so eager for my touch."

"Please," the Speedster said with a grin.

"That's better," the thief drawled as he stalked to the front of the Speedster, hands trailing teasingly over the younger man's torso. "And by the way, Scarlet," he spoke as he settled on his knees before the enraptured Speedster. "When you cry out, I want you to say my name."

"Do you prefer Leonard or Len? Though, personally, I think Leonard is a bit too long to use in the heat of the moment," he babbled, trying not to get turned on too much by the sight before him.

"Len is fine," he drawled grabbing hold of the Speedster's hips possessively. "Hm," he hummed consideringly as he gazed at Barry's half-hard cock. "Guess I won't have to give you much recovery time." He barely gave the younger man time to process his words before he took the head of his cock into his mouth, lapping up the beaded precome eagerly. Only the thief's grip on his hips kept the Speedster from thrusting.

Len smirked and applied himself completely to his task, determined to spark as much pleasure as possible in the Speedster before he came. Again.

"Len!" he cried as he came, flooding the thief's mouth with sperm, vaguely aware of his voice reverberating through the vast space.

The thief met the Speedster's eyes as he slowly released the shaft from between his lips, and made a show of swallowing and licking his lips. A flush was the Speedster's reaction. Len chuckled and rose to his feet, pulling the younger man into a heated kiss, coaxing him to taste himself on the thief's tongue.

Barry moaned, and felt his cock beginning to stir once again.

"Insatiable," Len drawled with a chuckle, causing the Speedster to blush again. "Not that I'm complaining. I think we'll have a lot of fun together Scarlet."

"What kind of fun?"

"The best kind," he murmured as he stroked a hand suggestively over the younger man's side.

"Looking forward to it," he said with a grin. His grin widened and became cheeky. "No one else can keep up with me."

Len laughed and pulled him into another heated kiss. "Time for the next stage of my plan Scarlet," he drawled, stroking a possessive hand over the Speedster's cheek briefly. Barry quivered as Len strode behind him. "If you're uncomfortable at any point we can stop," he reminded.

"I want this," Barry stated, reaching behind him to trace the fur on Len's parka. "I've wanted this for a long time."

"You and me both Scarlet," he murmured, tracing his hands along Barry's waist.

"Len?"

"Hm?"

"I'm waiting."

Len huffed out an amused breath. "So impatient," he chided, took hold of the younger man's pretty ass and squeezed. Barry shuddered and Len couldn't help his smirk. He loved how the Speedster reacted to him. He gave another squeeze before he knelt and parted Barry's cheeks. He traced his tongue along the edge of the Speedster's hole, listening to the moans that spilled from his lips. Len continued to tease and torment, dipping only the tip of his tongue into the entrance, until the younger man began to writhe. Only then did he tongue-fuck the Speedster's hole in earnest, smirking at the almost-scream that left Barry's lips at the first thrust of his tongue.

Len continued, drinking in the delicious sounds the Speedster made, until Barry came with a cry of _his_ name, the muscles of the younger man's entrance flexing around his tongue, giving him a preview of what was to come.

Len stood, smiling when the Speedster automatically leaned back against him. "I take it you enjoyed that Scarlet?" he asked in the drawling tone Barry reacted to.

"Mm."

The thief chuckled. "Shall I move onto the next stage, or do you want me to give you a minute?"

"A few seconds will suffice. I _am_ the fastest man alive."

"Are you always this cocky, or is just with me?"

"When I'm the Flash…and when I'm with you." A pause. "Don't tend to manage it when I'm Barry."

"Except with me," Len drawled, smugness creeping into his voice.

"Are you going to get on with it or not?"

"And demanding too." Len leant forward and bit the Speedster's earlobe, causing him to shudder. "I think one day, I'll have to tie you spread-eagled to a bed with a ring gag in your mouth, so I can hear your moans but you can't talk, and have my wicked way with you," he whispered temptingly. Barry vibrated. "Glad you like the thought Scarlet." He pressed his pelvis against the Speedster's ass. "Can you feel how much I liked it?"

"Yes," Barry moaned nodding.

"Do you want to have this inside you?" he asked, pressing closer in emphasis.

"Yes."

"Well, you're going to have to wait. I need to stretch you."

"But-"

Len cut him off by placing the fingers of his right hand over the Speedster's lips. "Can't take the risk that your body healed the stretch - and you weren't stretched enough for my liking anyway." He kissed along the Speedster's neck consolingly, he could feel him pouting. "Suck," he commanded.

Barry eagerly took three fingers into his mouth, tongue circling the digits diligently until all three were equally coated in saliva.

Len had fought down his reaction the entire time, and had to do so again at the teasing licks and nips the Speedster gave his fingers as Len withdrew them from his luscious mouth. "Ready Scarlet?"

The Speedster nodded and the thief slipped the first finger into Barry's hole, unsurprised at how easily it entered. Turned out his stretching had not disappeared. Yet. He slipped in a second finger before it could, gently scissoring the digits to stretch the Speedster further. He was determined that the Speedster would enjoy himself.

He entered the third digit only after he was certain Barry was stretched enough. Then he waited, making sure it wasn't too much. Barry attempted to thrust back onto his fingers. Wasn't too much then.

Len then set about stretching the Speedster thoroughly - despite Barry's whines, comments or demands to the contrary. Seemed having super speed made you impatient. Hardly surprising.

The thief removed his fingers from the Speedster, smirking at the disappointed whine, and retrieved the bottle of lube he had stashed on his person for just this reason. He quickly undid and slid his trousers down to mid-thigh - far enough to give the freedom of movement he needed, and not so far down as to tangle his legs if he needed to move quickly. "Are you ready Scarlet?" he asked as he uncapped the lube and spread a liberal amount over his shaft.

"Do you have lube?" Barry asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Then why did you get me to suck your fingers?"

"Because I could," he replied unabashedly, nipping the Speedster's neck. "You didn't answer my question Scarlet."

"I've been ready for five minutes!" the Speedster retorted exasperated.

Len chuckled. "So impatient." He gripped onto Barry's hips, ensuring he couldn't speed along the process, and lined up the head of his cock.

Barry whined and Len stroked his hip soothingly. The thief leant his hips forward and pushed ever so slightly. The head of his cock breached Barry's entrance.

"Len!" he cried out.

Len smirked. "Feels good for me too Scarlet. Hold still and enjoy. We're going at my pace, not yours."

Barry huffed out a breath. "Then _please_ move!"

"Happy to oblige," the thief drawled with the edge of a purr, slowly sinking his shaft into the Speedster an inch at a time. He would not be rushed at this point. Carelessness could severely hamper the pleasure of your partner, and that was something Len never allowed. He _always_ saw to the enjoyment of his partner.

Len bottomed out with a moan, unable the contain the sound, at how right it felt to be inside Barry. Barry whimpered. Len curled possessively, protectively, around the younger man, keeping his grip on his hip. "You doing okay there Barry?" He felt the Speedster smile at the use of his name.

"Mm. I just need you to move, Len, please."

Len used his free hand to tilt the Speedster's face for a kiss they eagerly, heatedly, exchanged. "Happy to oblige."

He started a semi-fast pace, not as fast as the Speedster probably wanted, but far quicker than he had first slid into the brunet. Barry moaned and Len smirked. A slight tilt of the hips and Barry keened. Found it.

"Len!"

"That's it Scarlet," he purred, speeding up as he stroked the Speedster's prostate with every thrust. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you."

Barry let out a wrecked moan and Len licked his lips, the Speedster was just so…tempting. Had been right from the start.

"Faster Len!" the Speedster implored over the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh.

Len smirked but otherwise complied. A few more thrusts were enough to make the Speedster cum. "Len!" he screamed, his voice reverberating around the warehouse.

Len smirked before he succumbed to the tightening of the Speedster around his shaft and came himself. "Barry," he moaned, burying his face against the younger man's neck.

It took them both a few moments to collect themselves. "Did you enjoy that Scarlet?"

"You know I did," he murmured tracing his fingers along the fur of Len's hood.

"Everything you imagined?"

"More."

Len straightened and turned the Speedster into a heated kiss. "Phase out of that so we can set up for the next scenario," he commanded.

"What scenario?" Barry asked, head tilted in curiosity.

"What was the other scenario that involved the two of us dressed as our alter egos?" Len drawled and Barry started vibrating. Len chuckled, unsure as to whether the Speedster had done so out of reaction, or because he was eager to get started.

By the time Barry had phased out of the ice, Len had his trousers back in place and gloves back on. Licking his lips at the sight, the Speedster quickly zipped himself back into the suit and replaced his cowl.

Before he could move, Len pulled him into a possessive kiss, feeling the need to stake his claim on the Speedster. Barry moaned, and clutched onto Len's shoulders. Satisfied, the thief pulled back, smirking at how dazed the Speedster looked. Len gave him a sweet kiss, as a reward for being so adorable.

"Ready Scarlet?"

The Speedster nodded, visibly imposing the Flash persona. As he did so, Captain Cold stalked into position, far enough away for a decent chance to make his target, and raised his gun, gloved finger on the trigger.

Flash shot forward, swept Cold's hand to the left and pinned him, gently, to the wall. Suddenly, he became aware that their faces were only inches apart, and was unable to resist temptation. Cold's eyebrows shot up as the Speedster leant forward for a kiss. It took only a split second for it to register and for him to kiss back.

The Speedster pulled away, cheeks flushed. Cold wrapped his free hand around the back of the Speedster's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this one far from chaste as the thief took control, sweeping his tongue into the Speedster's mouth the moment he parted his lips.

"About time Scarlet," Cold panted the moment they broke apart for air.

The Speedster grinned. "Every altercation could end like this if you want," he remarked suggestively, trailing his fingers down the thief's parka.

Cold sheathed his gun and used his now free hand to wrap around the Speedster's waist, and pull him flush against his frame.

"Is that a yes?" he panted, unable to help his heightened breathing since the thief's arousal was pressed against his own.

"Yes," he drawled, smirking at the Speedster's shiver.

"Good," the Speedster purred as he slid down to his knees. "I think you deserve a reward." The thief's breath hitched. Flash quickly removed his gloves and deftly unzipped Cold's trousers, releasing his eager erection. The Speedster licked his lips.

"Flash," the thief purred, stroking a gloved hand possessively over the Speedster's cheek.

"Barry," he corrected, looking up at him from under his lashes.

"Barry," he repeated, stroking a thumb over the Speedster's cheek, unable to prevent the thought of how adorable the Speedster looked when trying to be demure. "I want my reward Barry," he drawled, smirking down at the Speedster as he shivered. He stroked his thumb over the Speedster's bottom lip. "I want to feel these gorgeous lips wrapped around my cock."

"Happy to oblige, Cold," he purred and took the head of Cold's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue and lapping up the drops of precome.

"Len," he gasped. "Call me Len in private," he gasped settling his hand on the back of the Speedster's cowled head.

Barry needed little prompting to begin bobbing his head, his hand wrapped around the inches he couldn't swallow, stroking gently.

"Faster," Len commanded. "Unless you want me to start fucking your mouth." Barry vibrated and Len let out a wrecked moan. "Do that again."

The Speedster grinned and vibrated around Len's shaft, prompting a moan so loud from the thief it was nearly a scream.

Barry came up off of Len's cock to gasp a breath, then bobbed his head as low as he could, relaxing his throat, and started to vibrate. It took only a few seconds of the warm tightness of the Speedster's mouth and throat vibrating for the thief to come. "Barry!" he cried, seed flooding the Speedster's mouth and spilling down his throat.

Barry rose off of Len's shaft slowly, and when only the tip of Len's cock remained in his mouth, swallowed temptingly, eyes locked with the thief's.

Len pulled him off of his cock and up for a fervent kiss, tasting himself on the Speedster's tongue. He couldn't help the moan the Speedster swallowed. They pulled apart and Len nipped Barry's lips. "Now you."

"I don't-"

"Unless you want cum in your suit, I'd recommend you let me Barry," he purred, voice gravelly with a hint of wicked.

Barry flushed. "What did you have in mind?"

Len switched their positions with ease and pressed his hand on the Speedster's shoulder. "Stay there," he commanded. He took hold of the suit's zipper, and pulled it down as he went to his knees. Once there, he deftly undid the Speedster's belt, and slid the zipper the last few inches. He reached his gloved hand inside the suit and released the Speedster's eager cock.

"Mm," he murmured appraisingly as he took in the younger man's cock from root to tip. "You have a pretty cock Scarlet," he drawled, smirking once again as the Speedster shivered. "Do you like my voice Barry?"

"Yes," he moaned, gazing down at the thief imploringly. "You have no idea how many times you've made me hard just by talking."

"Poor Barry," he cooed and licked the beads of precome from his cock. "I'll make it up to you." Barry opened his mouth, presumably to ask for clarification and Len took the head of Barry's cock into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks.

"Len!" he cried.

The thief was beyond smug as he reached into the suit to play with the Speedster's balls with his gloves hand as he sucked Barry's cock in earnest. Such utterly wrecked moans spilled from Barry's lips as Len bobbed his head along the length of the Speedster's shaft. Length he was fine with, girth could present a bit of a problem, orally at least - the mouth could only stretch so far.

He swallowed around the Speedster as he reached the base, and was rewarded with an almost scream. Seemed he liked that. Good. Len enjoyed doing it. Just to prove how much, he did it again when he finished his down stroke. A quick squeeze to the Speedster's balls and he came with a scream of Len's name. How satisfying.

Len only swallowed once the Speedster's cock had slipped from his lips. Tasty. He was certainly going to enjoy repeating this experience with his Speedster.

He rose off of his knees gracefully and coaxed the still dazed Speedster into a kiss. Their tongues danced, tasting themselves on each other. A heady sensation that caused them both to moan softly.

When they pulled back, breathing ragged, Barry's arms were wrapped around Len's neck. "Good?" Len asked.

"You know it was amazing," he chided, nipping the thief's bottom lip playfully. "Thanks Len," he spoke earnestly. "This was far better than I imagined."

"Any time," the thief murmured, capturing the Speedster's lips in a possessive kiss. "Take us back to mine Scarlet?"

"Will I have you all to myself?"

"This not enough for you?" Len asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Never," the Speedster declared with a broad grin.

"In that case, you'll be glad to know we'll have the place all to ourselves. And I stocked up with energy bars for you."

In less than three seconds Len found himself deposited on his bed, with a lapful of eager Speedster. He chuckled when he realised Barry hadn't bothered to tuck either of them back in. "Always so eager," he drawled, drawing his quivering Speedster into another kiss.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review**


End file.
